Spin
by MRSAVRE
Summary: Lithuania has returned from his stay in America, but Russia wants to be sure that he won't think about leaving again. A little game of Russian Roulette should do the trick.


A/N:I came up this story while I was at work. It is sort of RusLiet though I wouldn't call it romantic. Rated T for psychological abuse.

I don't not own Hetalia Axis Powers. I sure wish I did.

Spin

It had been nearly three weeks since Lithuania had returned to Russia's house. Russia had finally stopped working him to the bone and disrupting his sleep. He was back to cleaning the large house with Estonia and Latvia, though Russia had yet to allow him to actually leave the grounds. No running Russia's errands.

It didn't bother him that much. Eventually, Russia would change his mind and allow Lithuania to travel to the nearest town. He was much better than Estonia and Latvia at deciding what Russia wanted. Russia might write down Vodka, but if you didn't get the exact brand that he wanted there would be hell to pay.

The three Baltics were just about finished cleaning up after a dinner of borscht and black bread when Russia re-entered the kitchen. When he spoke, his voice was soft and gentle which was much more terrifying that if he'd been yelling. At least yelling meant angry, soft and gentle could mean anything.

"Litva, would you please come with me. We need to talk."

"O-of course, Mr. Russia," Lithuania answered. His voice and body both shook slightly. He lay the dish he'd been washing down and followed Russia out the door.

Russia lead him down the long hallway to his sitting room. The room itself was rather nice. It had a soft dark blue couch with matching pillows and a blanket thrown over one edge. This was frequently where Russia often slept when he passed out from too much vodka. Around the room were a few bookcases containing books both very old and new. Lithuania, himself, could only read the newer books. The language in the oldest of them was too difficult to read. He suspected that Russia might even have forgotten how to read the ancient letters.

"Sit down, Litva." Russia motioned towards one part of the couch.

Nervously, Lithuania lowered himself into the seat. He didn't sit all the way back but perched on the edge. He looked like he was about to bolt at the slightest sign of trouble. Of course, he knew that running would be pointless. Russia would easily catch him and the consequences would be worse.

"Sir, what was it you wanted to speak with me about?" Lithuania asked. He wanted to get this over with and escape back to the kitchen or even his shared room.

"Litva, I've been thinking. I didn't like that you left and went to live with American and to make things worse, I had to retrieve you myself. That simply won't do," Russia said.

"Mr. Russia, sir, please my people were poor; they were starving. I had to go," Lithuania tried to reason.

"You could have asked me for help. You didn't have to sneak away and settle in with that Capitalist Pig."

"I didn't sneak away. I had my independence at that point. I'm sorry if I upset you, Mr. Russia. It won't happen again."

Russia smiled and it chilled Lithuania down to the bone. He stood up and walked over to desk on one side of the room and pulled two objects from the drawer. One hand help a pistol and the other held a small brass bullet. Lithuania shook even more.

"You know how to play Russian Roulette, right, Litva?" Russia asked.

Lithuania's face had turned pale white. He nodded absently in a state of shock.

"Good, then I don't have to explain the rules. As punishment for going to America and as incentive to make sure you never try to leave again, you are going to play the game five times. Each time, you will spin the cylinder and fire the gun at your head. If you survive five turns, count yourself lucky. If you don't survive, well, at least you will have your freedom." Russia smirked.

"Please, Mr. Russia. D-don't do this. Please! I promise I won't leave again! Please, I'll do anything." Lithuania begged and fell to his knees in front of Russia. Tear sprung to his eyes and it was taking every effort to not hyperventilate.

Russia shook his head slowly, "Nyet, Litva. You will play the game. Now watch."

Lithuania watched as Russia loaded the bullet into the gun and spun the cylinder. It stopped and Russia held out the gun to Lithuania. When Lithuania didn't move to take it, Russia sighed and stood up. He walked behind the smaller Nation and rested the gun against the back of his head.

"First try, Litva. Good luck." With those words, Russia pulled the trigger. Lithuania flinched.

_Click_

The first round was empty. Russia smiled.

"Very good, Litva. Luck was on your side for this time. Now, take the gun and spin the cylinder. I will fire if since you are too scared but you will spin it yourself."

Lithuania took the gun slowly in his hands. He trembled and spun the cylinder. Russia dominate smile burned into his back. He could the man's eyes staring right into his soul. Lithuania turned around.

"Please, Mr. Russia. I beg of you. Please, don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again," Lithuania cried. The tears were rolling down his face and slightly obscuring his vision. Russia let out a chuckle and reached down to take the gun. It didn't take any force to get the gun from his hands.

"Turn around, Litva. Unless you want to see me pull the trigger."

Lithuania obediently turned around and trembled. He felt the cold steel rest against his skull. In reality, the gun wasn't that cold, but that hardly made a difference to Lithuania at that moment.

"1...2...3," Russia counted and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

Lithuania's shoulders slumped in slight relief, but it was short lived as he remembered that there were still three rounds to be fired. He took the gun again from Russia and spun the cylinder. When it had finish revolving, he handed the gun back. He'd stopped begging. It wasn't going to do any good. Russia wasn't going to change his mind.

Lithuania closed his eyes and prayed. Prayed that the bullet wasn't in position to fire. Prayed that he wasn't about to die. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to see Poland and America again.

The gun pressed against his head again and he heard Russia snicker. Taking a deep breath, Lithuania steeled himself and the trigger was released.

_Click_

The sound of the empty chamber once again filled him with relief. Only two more rounds left. Maybe luck was on his side today. Russia handed him the gun and he spun the cylinder. His shaking hands returned the weapon to Russia and Lithuania again braced himself. Praying for the empty click to sound.

_Click_

"Just one more, Litva. You are doing so well. Here, give it a good spin." Russia handed him the pistol. It felt heavy in his hands.

He watched as the cylinder spun. This final game would decide his fate. Once it had stopped, the gun was handed back to his tormentor. He heard Russia peek into the chamber and sighed.

"Bad go, Litva. Seems your lucks run out."

Lithuania's blood turned to ice. He started to sob and shake so badly that he crumpled to the floor.

" Please, Russia, please. Don't do this. I don't want to die. Please, I'll never leave you again. I swear. I won't leave again. Please, I'll do anything." Lithuania cried. He'd managed to turn around and wrap his shaking arms around Russia's legs. He rested his head against Russia's thigh and sobbed. Russia patted his head with a mockery of gentleness.

"Sorry, Litva, you know the rules. At least, you'll have the freedom you so longed for. Goodbye, Litva."

Russia spun Lithuania around and rested the nozzle against his hair. His finger rested on the trigger and pulled back swiftly.

**BANG!**

Lithuania jerked and fell forward. Russia looked down and grinned. Lithuania lay prostrate on the ground, but there was no blood. The chamber had been empty and the noise had come from his own mouth. It didn't really matter though, the sound had caused Lithuania to collapse. At least, he wasn't dead. Russia nudged Lithuania with his foot slightly. The small nation was shaking and sobbing. It wasn't from relief, it was from absolute terror. The relief would settle in later once he'd had a change to calm down.

Russia set the gun aside and knelt down by Lithuania. He easily lifted the smaller nation and laid him on the couch. He push one of the dark pillows under his head and gently stroked his hair. The brunette's eyes stared at him completely empty. The life was still in there, but it was hiding. It would return in the next few days, but the invisible scar from this punishment would last much longer. Russia leaned in and gently kissed Lithuania's forehead.

"You won't leave again, will you Litva," Russia stated. It wasn't a question.

"I-i-i wo-won't, sir. I-i p-p-promise, Mr. Russia," Lithuania whimpered. The terror written across his face. Russia knew that Lithuania would probably lose consciousness very soon. He reached over and lay the blanket over the trembling nation.

"Try to sleep, Lithuania. As long as you behave, we won't have to do this again. Good night, Litva." With that he stood, picked up the gun and left the room. He turned for one last glance and observed that Lithuania had indeed fainted on the couch.

Closing the door, Russia leaned against it for a moment. That had been more fun that he'd realized. Poor Lithuania was so adorable when he was petrified. Russia had learned a while ago that psychological punishments were as effective as physical ones but the scars they left were invisible.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet that he'd never loaded and chuckled. Slight of hand was another trick he'd learned over the years. Silly little Litva. He hadn't worked so hard to get Lithuania back only to kill him. Russia walked down the hall to his room and pulled a bottle of vodka from its storage. He was out of his favorite brand and now Lithuania was ready to go into town and retrieve more. Life was perfect indeed.


End file.
